


Um peso maior do que eu posso carregar

by maréminha (uljimango)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non AU, Panic Attacks, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uljimango/pseuds/mar%C3%A9minha
Summary: Hanbin foi embora, e ele não vai mais voltar.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Um peso maior do que eu posso carregar

**Author's Note:**

> Olá~  
> A fanfic vai abordar temas meio sensíveis no fandom ikonic.  
> Eu tive a ideia de escrever isso quando assistia um vídeo double b kkkk  
> Espero que gostem

Hanbin estava sentado no chão do corredor a muito mais tempo do que ele seria capaz de contar, sua cabeça pesava com todos os pensamentos frenéticos que se recusavam a parar.

_O tempo está acabando_ seu coração o lembro mais uma vez e seu peito tremeu com um soluço, ele queria chorar a muito tempo, desde o começo dessa confusão toda, mais ou menos um mês atrás.

Porém, por mais que ele quisesse mudar o rumo que as coisas tomaram, ele não podia. Hanbin não podia fazer nada.

_Ou_ seu coração tentou novamente, _você possa_.

Ele suspirou e esfregou o rosto com força, algo que sempre fazia quando se sentia a ponto de quebrar, e nesse momento, ele tomou uma decisão.

_Vou seguir meu coração, nem que essa seja a pior decisão que eu tome em toda a minha vida!_ , ele pensou convicto e se levantou do chão, sentindo os músculos reclamarem, afinal, horas sentado na mesma posição não vai te trazer nada bom.

Hanbin andou pelo dormitório, o caminho que seguia memorizado a muito tempo. Logo, ele se viu parado na frente de um dos quartos. _Agora ou nunca_.

Com uma determinação grande demais ele abriu a porta e entrou no cômodo mal iluminado. Sorrindo brevemente com o que viu.

Bobby estava alí, para o alívio de Hanbin. O mais velho estava sentado numa cadeira grande e cara enquanto apertava os botões do teclado com força, as luzes do teclado e do PC sendo a única iluminação presente.

"Bobby?", ele chamou e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando vagarosamente até o outro homem. Graças ao headset laranja neon, Bobby não ouviu Hanbin chamá-lo e começou a despejar palavras que o outro não entendia. _Provavelmente é sobre o jogo_.

Hanbin então tocou o ombro de Bobby com a mão esquerda. O outro levou um grande susto e se virou para encarar o líder, tapando o mini microfone com uma das mãos.

"Hanbin? O que faz aqui? Você me assustou", Bobby murmurou com um leve bico nos lábios e Hanbin encarou-os por mais tempo do que deveria.

"Tire o fone, por favor", Hanbin pediu e movimentou as mãos perto das orelhas, como se imitasse alguém fazendo o que havia pedido.

Bobby quase lhe pediu pra esperar enquanto ele terminava a partida, mas alguma coisa nos olhos do líder o impediu. Por isso, ele deixou alguma desculpa no chat do jogo e saiu da partida, por fim, removeu o headset e colocou o aparelho na mesa ao lado do teclado brilhante.

"Aconteceu algo, Hanbin?", ele questionou hesitante. Hanbin nunca agia daquela maneira, era estranho, Bobby concluiu, ele não queria que o líder tivesse uma expressão tão dolorida no rosto.

"A gente precisa... conversar", ele respondeu com dificuldade, parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado extremo. Bobby ficou ainda mais desconfortável, agora sim ele estava preocupado com Hanbin.

"Sobre?", ele guiou o líder para sentar em sua cama, buscando consolá-lo de alguma maneira e quase segurou-lhe a mão, desistindo depois de um debate interno.

Hanbin passou as mãos pelo rosto bruscamente e, Bobby viu de relance, puxou os próprios cabelos. Ele estava nervoso, _muito_ , Hanbin era uma pessoa bem transparente quanto aos seus sentimentos.

"Bobby, eu preciso te contar algo, algo muito importante e eu preciso que você me escute", Bobby beliscou as próprias mãos, um hábito antigo de inflingir dor a si mesmo em busca de aliviar os pensamentos. Hanbin não olhou para si em nenhum momento, perdendo o olhar quase encorajador que ele lhe deu.

"Desde o começo, até antes disso, eu te amei, Bobby", Hanbin começou e Bobby arregalou os olhos, perguntas e mais perguntas inundaram a sua mente e ele, inconscientemente, beliscou-se com mais força, "eu amo os seus pequenos olhos, amo seu grande sorriso, amo o som da sua risada e da sua voz, amo te ver performar, escrever, cantar, dançar... Bobby, eu... eu te amo"

Bobby sentiu cada pedacinho do seu corpo tremer e suas unhas marcaram a pele do braço com força, quase a cortando. Era muita coisa, muita informação. Bobby não sabia o que fazer, sua garganta trancou e ele sentiu o ar ficar escasso.

_Um ataque de pânico_ , sua cabeça comentou. E isso só serviu para desesperá-lo mais, abraçando-se e tremendo. Sua garganta doía e ele não sabia dizer se estava ou não chorando.

Hanbin estava agoniado, se culpando pela reação de Bobby e questionando o que fazer. Ele puxou os cabelos com mais força e arrancou alguns fios no processo, ao olhar pra bobby ele viu o rosto vermelho dele e, num momento de impulsividade, se lançou em cima dele.

Hanbin abraçou a figura delicada de Bobby e sentiu-o tremer e soluçar debaixo de seus dedos.

"Por favor, desculpa, eu imploro, respira comigo, se acalma, Jiwon por favor", ele disse e segurou Bobby com mais força quando ele soltou um barulho esganiçado de pura dor, não física, apesar de suas unhas terem rasgado com sucesso a pele do seu pescoço.

Hanbin decidiu tocá-lo mais, tentando de alguma forma trazer mais conforto ao outro. Ele se aproximou mais e despejou beijos em todo o rosto de Bobby. Devagar, ele conseguiu tirar as mãos de Bobby de perto dele e impedí-lo de se machucar mais.

"Jiwon, respira, por favor", Bobby pareceu ouví-lo dessa vez e tentou respirar corretamente. Hanbin contou três segundos com o ar nos pulmões e outros três soltando-o, como um exercício de respiração.

Alguns minutos depois, Bobby já respirava normalmente e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Hanbin.

Hanbin deixou-o fazer como queria e ambos permaneceram nessa posição por certo tempo, tanto que a coluna de Hanbin começou a doer.

"Hanbin...", Bobby sussurrou, a voz modificada pelo choro e Hanbin imediatamente começou a deslizar a mão pelos ombros dele, "me desculpe por isso"

Hanbin afastou Bobby de si minimamente e segurou-o pelas bochechas rosadas.

"A culpa é minha, eu causei isso, **eu** te trouxe dor", Bobby balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro e sentiu os olhos molharem de novo.

_N_ _ão, não, não!_ Bobby gritou em sua mente _por que eu tenho que ser assim? Por que eu não posso ser normal? Agora Hanbin está se culpando por minha culpa!_ , ele brigou consigo mesmo e levou as mãos até os braços pra se machucar novamente.

Dessa vez, Hanbin viu e o impediu. Segurando-o delicamente pelo pulso e beijando lhe os dedos, sem quebrar contato visual.

"Jiwon, me desculpe por ter te feito chorar. Eu juro que não foi proposital", Hanbin tentou formular uma frase que passasse o quão arrependido ele estava.

"Não!", Bobby gritou e prendeu a blusa de Hanbin entre os dedos, "eu... eu penso muito, não consigo controlar meus pensamentos e acabo fazendo _isso_ ", ele tentou se explicar, ficando perdido em palavras e nos olhos de Hanbin.

Hanbin levou as mãos ao cabelo de Bobby e fez um cafuné alí, Bobby sorriu um pouco, aliviado por Hanbin ainda estar ao seu lado.

_Hanbin me ama_ , uma vozinha assoprou em seu ouvido e ele arregalou os olhos.

Bobby ergueu os olhos vermelhos até encontrar os de Hanbin, que olhava para si como se ele fosse a coisinha mais preciosa de todo o mundo.

Ele então resolveu dar algo a Hanbin. Em troca de tudo que ele já fez por si.

Bobby se aproximou do outro e lentamente beijou-o. Somente um selinho, nada muito sensual ou profundo, mas Hanbin sentiu cada pedaço seu queimar e seu coração pular no peito.

Hanbin prendeu o outro nos braços e aprofundou o beijou delicadamente, sempre atento a qualquer sinal de desconforto de Bobby.

Horas depois, eles ainda estavam juntos. Hanbin segurava o corpo adormecido de Bobby e o encarava, procurando gravar na memória cada mínimo detalhe, cada curva do rosto mais lindo de todos.

Antes que Bobby acordasse, Hanbin se afastou e pegou um caderno da cômoda do quarto, ele folhou e viu letras de músicas e sorriu melancólico. _Bobby vai fazer um bom trabalho_.

Ele segurou uma caneta de tinta preta e escreveu o mais cuidadoso possível, tentando não errar nada e deixar sua letra um pouco menos horrorosa.

Depois de satisfeito, pegou uma caneta de tinta vermelha e desenhou um coração no final do texto, junto da sua assinatura.

Ele deixou o caderno sob a mesa de Bobby, ao lado do headset neon e suspirou tristonho, olhando em volta e buscando absorver o máximo. As memórias, a aparência do lugar e o cheiro de Bobby também.

Hanbin saiu do quarto e pegou o celular do bolso pela primeira vez desde ontem de manhã, vendo várias mensagens não lidas e ligações não atendidas.

A maioria delas era de seu manager, o pedindo para obedecer e respeitar as decisões dos de cima, o CEO e todos esses caras que _só sabem foder com os outros_ , nas palavras de Hanbin.

Hanbin foi até o próprio quarto, pegando suas malas já prontas e suspirando contrariado.

E foi assim, numa madrugada fria e triste que Hanbin deixou o dormitório do iKON pela última vez, segurando suas malas e sonhos contra o peito.

Na manhã seguinte Bobby acordou sozinho na cama e procurou por Hanbin no cômodo, após constatar que ele não estava lá, Bobby se levantou para descobrir aonde o líder foi e porque ele o fez acordar sozinho.

Foi aí que ele viu seu caderninho surrado na mesa, aberto numa página qualquer e com algumas coisas escritas, a letra parecia muito com a sua, mas Bobby não lembrava de ter escrito aquilo, muito menos de ter tirado o caderno da gaveta.

_Hanbin!_ , com certeza o autor do texto era Hanbin. Talvez ele teve algum compromisso urgente e deixou um bilhete se explicando?

Bobby pegou o caderno em mãos e começou a ler.

Cada palavra lida era uma lágrima derrubada, ao fim do texto, Bobby já estava com dor de cabeça de tanto chorar.

_Não, eu não acredito nisso!_ , ele passou as mãos no cabelo e quase enfiou as unhas nos braços mais uma vez, mas até isso o fazia lembrar de Hanbin.

Desesperado por consolo, abraços e palavras doces ele correu pra fora do quarto, procurando por Hanbin em cada pedacinho do dormitório, lágrimas pingando no carpete.

Os membros ficaram alarmados e tentaram questioná-lo, porém Bobby só parou de correr quando toda a esperança de achar Hanbin foi embora de si.

Bobby se deixou cair no chão, um baque alto quando seus joelhos bateram no piso de madeira, e chorou mais.

_Agora tudo faz sentido, a confissão repentina, o jeito estranho que ele agia..._ , Bobby chorou desesperado no chão do dormitório, ligando os pontos e sentindo a ficha cair.

Hanbin foi embora, e ele não vai mais voltar.

~{♡}~

"Querido Bobby,

Sinto muito por te fazer acordar numa cama vazia, sinto muito por não ter sido forte o suficiente para te contar tudo isso pessoalmente e, principalmente, sinto muito por não estar aí agora.

Muita coisa aconteceu recentemente, você sabe, né? As acusações, rumores e murmurios das pessoas têm muito mais peso quando se é famoso. E, aparentemente, muito mais peso do que a empresa acha que vale a pena carregar por mim.

Por isso, eles decidiram que, para preservar a imagem deles e do grupo, eu não faria mais parte do iKON e nem da YGE.

Eu tentei ficar, brigar contra eles, mas nada deu certo. Fiz minhas malas com uma enorme dor no peito e lágrimas nos olhos. Nesse exato momento, eu já devo estar bem longe.

Bobby, eu te amo, sempre amei. Me perdoe por ir embora e te deixar assim. Conte aos membros que eu os amo, e sentirei falta deles também.

Eu, Kim Hanbin, não sou mais B.I., líder do grupo iKON, sou apenas um rapaz cheio de sonhos e desempregado. E, também, que ama você mais que tudo.

Adeus, Jiwon, espero te encontrar novemente em breve.

Sinceramente, Hanbin."

**Author's Note:**

> Tristinho, né?  
> Me contem o que acharam nos comentários~


End file.
